


Loving You Softly

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also a little angst, Bottom Gavin Reed, Chubby Gavin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Gavin is a little bitch, Jeffrey is a Trans Ally, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Tina Chen, Vaginal Sex, brief mentions of transphobia - Freeform, kind of fluff?, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Jeffrey and Gavin have been together for years. But, as Jeffrey’s time is swallowed by work, Gavin becomes more distant than ever. Will Jeffrey be able to get to the bottom of this new problem, or will his relationship crumble before his eyes?





	Loving You Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketomax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/gifts).



> This is for my good friend ketomax who is having a real bitch of a time right now. I hope you enjoy, my dude

When Jeffrey had first met Gavin Reed, he thought he had him figured out after their first meeting. Gavin had been transferred to him, marked “a fresh cop eager to prove himself”. And prove himself he did. Namely, to be an asshole. 

Jeffrey had seen the type before. Men too wrapped up in themselves to realize their flaws, and too violent to accept any help to better themselves. Every answer to Jeffrey’s questions was clipped and abrasive, or a begrudging shrug of indifference. He had written Gavin off after their first encounter; Jeffrey had no time for men like him beyond getting them to fit into a civil work environment. Until he learned about the bullying. 

He had expected Gavin to fit in with the assholes of the office, and he hadn’t read Gavin’s file as closely as he should have, so it came as a shock when he learned what had been said about Gavin. In front of his eyes, the man had withered to someone too quiet and timid to stand up for himself. So Jeffrey had stepped in. It hadn’t taken much, just a simple reminder to the officers on the office policies towards discrimination and that yes, transgender people were in fact a protected class under federal law, and Jesus Christ, Jeffrey knew that they didn’t mean it as “harmless hazing”. They were cowards when it came down to it. 

But, he hadn’t expected how Reed would react. Most men would have brushed Jeffrey’s help off with a hiss of “Don’t fucking fight my battles” and a glare filled with reproach. He had expected it, planned for it even, ever since he had decided to step in. It was a small price to pay for his precinct to run smoothly. Instead, he had been met with the smallest of smiles, and a “thank you” from under Gavin’s breath. Jeffrey had been too shocked to think much of it. He had still kept his distance after that. One small burst of basic decency from Gavin wasn’t enough for him to change his mind. 

Gavin remained abrasive with his coworkers, minus a budding friendship with Tina Chen. She was the only other trans person in the office (that Jeffrey knew of), and while Gavin seemed to lighten up with her, he remained distant with the rest of the office. Until the first day of June. 

Jeffrey had always made it a pointed habit to celebrate pride month openly in his office; he had even bought a new flag for it, years ago when he had been promoted. Reed had visited his office, and when Jeffrey looked down at him he had been met with eyes wide in wonder. He could still remember their conversation clearly. 

“You’re gay?” Gavin has asked. His hands had been stuffed deep into the pockets of his awful leather jacket, but Jeffrey could still see how Gavin longed to fidget. 

“I am, yes. Are you?” He hadn’t thought about Gavin’s sexuality before then. Gavin was cute, but he tried not to notice it. Dating a surly subordinate hadn’t been his style. 

For a second, Gavin had hesitated. “I… I guess I’m gay.” It came out in a whisper, and Gavin coughed after, somehow deeply fascinated by the floor. 

“Oh? Do you mean you’re bisexual? Don’t worry I don’t discriminate like that.” 

“No. Just no one believes me when I say I’m gay. Cuz of… you know.” Gavin had bit his lip, just a touch of scarlet creeping over his face. 

Jeffrey had nodded, to himself or to Gavin, but in that moment he hadn’t known which. “Oh. Well, you’re a real gay man to me, alright? And if you ever want to talk, I’m here. It’s nice to have another gay guy in the office.” In what may have been the tipping point in their relationship, Jeffrey grabbed Gavin’s shoulder. It had been a light but firm touch, but the small smile Gavin gave him had melted some part of his heart. 

Time passed in the office after that, and even as Gavin mouthed off to anything and everything around him, he still kept a certain respect for Jeffrey. And as their conversations switched from morning greetings to something deeper, with Gavin’s hands in his pockets as he struggled to make eye contact, Gavin had asked him on a date. 

It was just another facet of Gavin that intrigued him, Jeffrey had told himself. A way for him to get to know Reed better, and to have some fun. It would fizzle out on its own, he had reasoned, after he and Gavin got bored. 

But two years later, letting Gavin go was the farthest thing from Jeffrey’s mind. Even if Gavin seemed hellbent on creating a wall between them. 

Currently, the man hunched over his desk, fingers flying away at whatever game he had loaded into his phone this time. Gavin had done this for most of his career. Jeffrey hadn’t cared; Gavin often needed time to waste during the workday, and before now, his work had always been completed when needed. But now, Gavin’s work hadn’t been touched. He would have noticed it sooner, if he hadn’t been too caught up in his own work. 

“Reed. My office, now.” He barked. 

Gavin jumped, red coloring his face as he tried to hide his phone. “What’re you gonna do, spank me?” He scoffed. 

Leaning over the desk so he could look Gavin right in the eyes in the way he knew made him squirm, he gave him a sickly smile. “Would you like me to spank you out here, sweetheart?” 

Gavin went pale. “Fine, whatever, weirdo. I’ll go see you in your office.” 

“Good.” Jeffrey resisted the urge to drag him in by the arm. His loved his boyfriend, but Gavin’s lack of productivity as of late had been appalling. Excuses of getting to his work later only went so far. 

It took Gavin almost enough time to arrive that Jeffrey seriously considered going back out to get him. Maybe the threat of spanking him in the open wasn’t such a bad idea…

Still, with his head slumped and collar pulled up to half-hide his face, Gavin slunk into his office. He sat down in the chair right in front of his desk, face turned away as he kicked out at the table. 

“You’re nervous.” 

“No. What the fuck do you want from me, Gee-off?”

Jeffrey flinched. Usually, Gavin used the nickname to tease him during playful disagreements. Hearing the bite behind it now made him swallow hard. Still, he had to be strong. “You know for a fact that my name is not spelled like that. And,” Jeffrey added. “You are stalling.”

“No I’m not.”

“Gavin. Honey. Why haven’t you done any work since- for all of this?” Had it been a week since Gavin had stopped working? With no small measure of guilt, Jeffrey realized he didn’t know. He had been too busy with his own work. 

“Dunno. Didn’t feel like it. Can I go now?” A foot rapped against the front of his desk. Gavin bit his lip and shrugged up his shoulders, still staring away. Jeffrey squeezed his fist into a ball before releasing. 

“No, I don’t think you can.” If Gavin would just tell him what was wrong… 

“Why?” Gavin snarled. 

Jeffrey pressed down on the little silver button that turned the windows of his office opaque before answering. “I wasn’t kidding about spanking you, Sweetie.”

“Wh-What? Fucking hell, Jeffrey-“

“Look. There is obviously something wrong. You won’t tell me what it is. At the very least, this punishment will make you work for the rest of today. Alright?” 

He didn’t think Gavin would accept his offer, not really. Sure, he had spanked him before as “punishment”, but that had remained in the bedroom, and mostly for little things, like Gavin mouthing off to him. 

But, Gavin liked to surprise him. “Fine, pervert.” His shoulders slumped as he turned his face from the window to Jeffrey’s feet. 

“Alright. Pants off, and get over my lap.” 

“Boxers too?” Surprisingly little bite hid inside of his words. 

“Yes, Gavin. And quickly.” Perhaps this was another way for Gavin to run out the clock of their day. 

Gavin complied, grumbling slightly to himself as he slipped out of his jeans and boxers. He didn’t bother to cover himself as he laid across Jeffrey’s lap. 

Resting a hand on his boyfriend’s bottom, he dragged his thumb across the heated flesh in a circle. Gavin was so soft to the touch. Even if Gavin complained about his chubbyness, Jeffrey enjoyed it. All it meant was more of Gavin for him to hold. 

“You gonna do anything?”

“You could just tell me what’s wrong. So I won’t have to do this.”

Gavin wriggled as if he was deliberating, before turning his nose up. “No.”

With a sigh, Jeffrey meted out the first slap. It slammed into Gavin, making his body jiggle. Heat radiated from where he had struck, and Jeffrey shook his hand to rid it of the sting. Two more spanks followed after, and Gavin’s skin bloomed light red. No sound came from him, and the fact disturbed him more than if his boyfriend would have cried. Gavin hated being quiet when in pain 

Jeffrey spanked him again, raining down harsh slaps to the softest part of his flesh. Gavin’s lips remained firmly pressed shut, but the barest of whimpers slipped out. Gavin’s bottom trembled underneath him. 

“Do you want to tell me now?” He asked, his hand poised above Gavin. 

No answer came. Still, Jeffrey stopped, rubbing his fingers against Gavin as he let out soft sniffles into his pant leg. 

“Would you like me to hold you?” He asked it as gently as he could. Gavin nodded into his leg. Picking Gavin up, he buried his face in the man’s hair. He hated how distant Gavin felt, but he didn’t know what to ask. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart.” 

“Why?” Gavin’s voice cracked. 

“That it came to this.”

“Whatever.” Gavin grunted. His fingers dug hard into Jeffrey’s shirt. 

“You need to get back to work, sweetheart. We can talk more at home.” Giving him one last kiss, he pushed the man off of his lap. Gavin only clung to him for a second. 

—————-—————-————————

“Are you ready to go?” He asked, placing his hand on the back of Gavin’s chair. His boyfriend had completed his day of work, handing it in to him only half an hour ago with a grunt. 

“I guess. I’m done now.”

“I know. And I’m very glad about that.” He resisted the urge to give Gavin a kiss in the middle of the office. 

They made their way home silently, Gavin snuggling against his side in the car. At least that hadn’t changed. 

When the car pulled to a stop, Jeffrey lead him inside. “Would you like me to make dinner tonight?”

Gavin shrugged. “Just order out.” Still, he refused to make eye contact with Jeffrey. 

After they changed out of their work clothes in a weighted silence, they sat together on the living room couch, Gavin flipping through the TV channels. He still refused to look at Jeffrey, instead feigning interest in the old horror movie playing. 

“Do you want to talk about earlier?” Now was as good a time as any, Jeffrey decided. He placed his hand around Gavin’s shoulder, so his boyfriend had to remain at least somewhat connected to him. 

“What’s there to talk about?”

“Gavin. How long have you   
not been doing your work?” The arm tried to pull tighter on Gavin, but his boyfriend shrugged it off. 

“It’s not my fault you didn’t notice!” Gavin faced away from him, but Jeffrey glimpsed that tears trickled down his face. His stomach fell into the floor. 

“Gavin-“

“I wanted to see if you cared! If you would actually notice if I-“ Gavin’s words cut into a yelp as Jeffrey pulled him close. 

“Why would you think that I don’t care? I’ve just been busy, too busy, and I’ve had to stay late. I love you so much, alright?” His arms twitched with the urge to squeeze him even tighter. 

“Was afraid.” Finally, Gavin whispered. “Thought you’d grown tired of me. We never even touch each other anymore.” 

Jeffrey blinked. Gavin shook ever so slightly in his arms. “You thought that I… wasn’t attracted to you anymore?”

“You never- We never-“ 

“I’m sorry.” His lips brushed the top of Gavin’s head. “Would you like me to make that up to you?” 

“God yes.” Gavin was done being vulnerable, it seemed, and instead chose to shift his hand to palm Jeffrey’s dick. 

“I would rather do this in the bedroom, if you don’t mind.” He snorted; they had fucked on the couch before, but he largely preferred the space their bed offered. 

“Fine.” Huffed Gavin, sliding off of the couch. “Carry me to bed?” 

They made it to the bedroom with Jeffrey only a little exhausted (he had made Gavin walk up the stairs). The blue and grey blankets tucked neatly into the bed, and Jeffrey held back a grimace. It felt cold and unlived in, now that he had the time to take the room in. 

Still, that didn’t stop Gavin from flopping onto the bed. “I can’t believe you made me walk… up all of those stairs…”

“So do you not have enough energy for sex now, Sweetheart?” He sat besides him on the bed, tracing a line down Gavin’s thigh. Internally, he marveled at how it sunk so lightly into his soft leg. 

“... No. S’not like I’m the one doing the fucking, anyways.” The words were muttered into a pillow. 

“Mmhm. Take off your pants for me, alright? And where do you want me to fuck you?” His fingers dug in harder to Gavin’s thigh, kneading at the jiggling flesh. 

“Fucking put it in my cunt.” Gavin squirmed upright, clawing at his sweatpants until Jeffrey pulled them off for him. As soon as they lay balled on the other side of the bed, Gavin slid onto his back and opened his legs. 

Ducking down, Jeffrey placed a kiss on the bottom of his stomach, right under where Gavin’s shirt had ridden up. Gavin’s stomach was considerably chubby, and Jeffrey loved it. He loved the feeling of cupping Gavin in his hands. “Would you like your shirt off, sweetheart?” 

Nodding, Gavin pulled it off and balled it, tossing it to the foot of the bed. The pale pinky white of his top scars was barely noticeable. He probably wouldn’t have noticed, if he didn’t know where to look. Tracing a finger up Gavin’s side, he let it rest on the slight ridge of his scar. “You’re so beautiful, you know.” 

“I do know!” Gavin teased. “And so are you…”

“Mm, thank you.” Jeffrey placed one kiss on Gavin’s lips before repositioning himself at Gavin’s front hole. Already, small beads of cum had formed, even with how dry Gavin was from testosterone. “You’re so needy, sweetheart.” He purred, placing the flat of his tongue against Gavin. His tongue flicked, before drawing a slow line up to Gavin’s little cock. 

Bumping his nose against it, he teased around it with his teeth, relishing how Gavin shuddered. Small, kittenish mewls left his boyfriend. 

“Do you like this? Do you like how this makes you feel?”

“Y-yes Daddy! Please, more!”

Red pooled in Jeffrey’s face as he complied, lapping up Gavin’s hard and twitching cock. He loved the feel of it in his mouth, all hot and ridged and twitching. He had loved it so much that he had made the mistake of sucking hard on it in his first time with Gavin. Still, he remembered their first time fondly; Gavin had been adorable in his embarrassment, all red-faced and trying to cover himself even as he stripped. So unlike the front that Gavin usually kept. 

Pushing Gavin’s legs apart further, he stroked his thumb over Gavin’s opening. Heat radiated from him as Jeffrey pushed it inside, relishing how Gavin clung to him. 

“You’re doing so good, baby. Do you want more?”

Gavin nodded into the air, tongue lolling out as his chest heaved. “God yes. Just fucking fuck me already!”

“Say ‘please’, Sweetheart.” Already, Jeffrey grabbed the bottle of lube from their bedside table. He applied two squirts to himself, and one to his hand, sticking in two fingers into Gavin while he worked his thumb up and down the underside of Gavin’s cock. His fingers shoved in and out with a wet pop. 

“Pleeeease, Daddy!” Left Gavin in a sharp whine. His hips bucked forward, little kitten noises leaving his mouth. 

Jeffrey groaned at the sight before him. Gavin’s face was bright red, his teeth pressing on his lower lip and fingers half in his mouth as he tried to hide his face. Grabbing one of Gavin’s hands, he pulled it away. “Don’t hide yourself, Sweetheart; Daddy wants to see how cute his boy is.” Gavin only whined louder, squirming as his eyes squeezed shut. 

Jeffrey didn’t wait. Gavin gave little resistance as he thrust in, simply shuddering and pressing down harder even as Jeffrey stopped to let him adjust. Grabbing Gavin’s legs, he looped them behind himself before thrusting in deeper. 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck-“

“I’m not even moving yet, baby.” He grunted, pulling out until his tip barely nestled inside of Gavin. The only answer was a needy whine as Gavin desperately pressed onto him. 

Slowly, Jeffrey pushed back in. Gavin groaned. Soft walls clung to Jeffrey’s cock, milking him with each thrust. He traced a finger over the swollen skin of Gavin’s cunt before flicking his twitching cock. 

“Faster, Daddy!” Gavin slammed into him, legs shaking as they squeezed together around his cock. Already, he could feel Gavin clenching down on him like a vice. 

He leaned down for a kiss as he thrust deep into Gavin, giving into the pressure strung tight inside of him. Wave after wave of clenching milked his cock of every last drop of cum. 

He slumped forward into Gavin, a small hum leaving him as Gavin patted his head. 

“Thank you, Daddy. Felt so good…” 

Jeffrey laughed. Gavin looked so sweet now, his cheeks flushed red as he grinned up at him. So soft, too. And to think, Jeffrey could have written him off as nothing more than an aggressive asshole. 

Pulling out of Gavin, he laid on the bed besides him, letting his boyfriend cuddle into his arms. “Are you going to be a good boy at work now, sweetheart? Will you do everything that Daddy asks of you?”

Gavin nodded, mouth opening in a pale pink yawn. “Of course, Daddy. I’d do anything for you. Specially if it meant I got to take a nap right now.”

Jeffrey laughed, his hand cupping his boyfriend’s face. He looked so peaceful, so full and content. All Jeffrey wanted was to lay with him forever. Still… “We need to get you cleaned up, silly, and have dinner.” He patted Gavin’s stomach for emphasis. 

Gavin grumbled, rolling over to trap him on the bed. “Good fucking luck getting up now, Gee-off.” 

Jeffrey laughed, letting Gavin lie on top of him. It felt so peaceful, and in that moment, Jeffrey was never more glad he had gotten to see the man that Gavin truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin: *is ignored for two (2) days*  
> Gavin: I can’t believe I am being ABANDONED and STARVED of LOVE
> 
> Truly, no one in history has suffered like Gavin Reed


End file.
